1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bowls useful for containing liquid and/or solid edible substances. More particularly, this invention relates to bowls which are constructed so as to simultaneously contain solid and liquid edible substances yet maintain the solid and liquid edible substances separate.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Bowls which are useful for containing liquid and solid edible substances are, of course, well known. Furthermore, cereal dishes are known which are designed to contain cereal and milk at the same time while preventing the objectionable soaking of the cereal in the milk. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 876,808 and 1,379,549. Other dishes and bowls are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 922,495; 1,100,298; and 2,352,684, as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. D 38,779; D 43,656; D 150,288; D 168,283; D 199,072; D 221,177; and D 238,739.
The search has continued for new and improved bowls, such as cereal bowls which are constructed so as to simultaneously contain solid and liquid edible substances, yet maintain those solid and liquid edible substances separate. This invention was made as a result of that search.